Moonlight Sontana
by Doc House
Summary: Toby and Donna share a tender moment.


TITLE: Moonlight Sonata. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr PAIRING: Donna/Toby DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. The song: Moonlight Sonata. No. 14 1st movement, belongs to Beethoven. Classic music buffs may know what this is. NOTES: Okay, I'm going on vacation tomorrow morning, so this will be the last story I write for a while. It's been a while since I wrote anything that wasn't CJ/Toby related, but I felt like a nice change. I hope you all like it. FEEDBACK: Please!  
  
"Is the speech finished?" CJ asked as Sam walked in.  
  
"Yeah, the President just looked over it," Sam mentioned. "So far, so good."  
  
"Can you believe the Democratic Convention is already here?" Josh moaned. "It feels like we just did this a year ago."  
  
"The last three in a half years went by fast," CJ nodded.  
  
"Too fast," Donna nodded.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Josh asked.  
  
"He's in talking with the President," Donna answered. "Do you guys here that?" Donna asked when she heard the sound of a piano coming from across the bar.  
  
"Sounds like Beethoven," Josh mentioned.  
  
"Must be Toby," CJ nodded.  
  
"Toby plays the piano?" Donna asked.  
  
"Only Beethoven," Sam mentioned.  
  
"I'm going to see Leo," Josh got up. "I'll see you guys later," He said and walked out.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep," Sam mentioned. "Even though Toby wrote most of the speech, I'm worn out."  
  
"Baby," CJ smirked as he walked towards the elevator and went up to his hotel room. "You know what saddens me? We're grown adults in Los Angeles and all we're doing is sitting in the hotel bar," CJ moaned.  
  
"You're drunk," Donna smirked.  
  
"Yes," CJ nodded. "A trait I learned from Toby."  
  
"When did he start playing piano?" Donna asked, as she looked around and finally spotted him.  
  
"I'm not sure. Before I met him," CJ shrugged and looked over at him. "He plays when he's depressed."  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to him," Donna offered. "He looks like he needs company."  
  
"His back is turned to us, how can you tell. He could be over there smiling for all I know," CJ slurred.  
  
"When does Toby smile?" Donna asked.  
  
"Good point," CJ moaned. "It's almost one," CJ mentioned.  
  
"They probably want to close down," Donna mentioned and got up. She walked over and helped CJ stand. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," CJ moaned. "I'm just going to go pass out in my room," CJ moaned and walked away.  
  
Donna smirked as she saw CJ run into the wall and fall to the floor. She was about to go over to help her, but CJ got up on her own and stumbled off moaning. The sound of the piano was getting louder as everyone left the bar. The only people there now were Donna, Toby, and the bartender, who was sitting watching sports.  
  
Donna walked over closer to the piano and stood behind Toby as he played. She couldn't place the piece he was playing. As he finished, she sat next to him. She waited for him to yell at her for invading his private space, but he didn't even flinch.  
  
"That was a beautiful piece," Donna whispered. "What was it?"  
  
"It's called Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven," Toby said, looking down at the keys on the piano. "What time is it?" He asked, not looking up.  
  
"It's after one," Donna said. "CJ and Sam went to bed, and Josh is meeting with Leo."  
  
"And what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Talking to you," Donna smiled weakly. "I can go."  
  
"It's okay," Toby shook his head. "You know, my mother taught me how to play," Toby said as he began to play the song again. "She told me that when you play, all your worries and thoughts are gone for a brief moment. And for once, you have piece."  
  
"She seems like a wise woman," Donna nodded as she watched Toby's hands move softly across the piano. "You're good."  
  
"I practiced everyday after school. My mom wanted me to perform for her friends, but I would only perform for her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this was the one thing we did together that was civil," Toby stopped and looked up. After a few deep breaths, he looked over at Donna and shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Going off," Toby smirked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Donna asked. "CJ says you play when you're depressed."  
  
"I'm always depressed Donnatella, playing the piano won't change that," Toby grinned.  
  
"But it helps," Donna offered.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled and nodded his agreement. "You know, you're the first person to understand that."  
  
"I try," She smirked.  
  
"You're a good friend," Toby looked back down at the keys.  
  
"You know. You can be sweet sometimes," Donna smiled.  
  
"Don't let it get around," Toby smiled.  
  
"You have a good smile," Donna smiled and looked at him. For the first time, she saw the real Toby Ziegler. Someone who she's never really had a chance to get to know during the past three in a half years. As Donna continued to watch him, she noticed redness in his eyes. His cheeks were slightly damp from the tears that had fallen. Donna reached up slowly and stroked a tear away, causing Toby to turn his head. He did it quickly, which startled Donna a little, but she took the risk and kept her hand in place. He closed his eyes slowly and reached up and grabbed her hand. He kept it on his cheek for a little longer before letting go.  
  
Donna found herself shaking at the touch of his hand on hers. She's never felt his touch. It was warm and full of meaning. As she looked into his eyes, she saw the pain he's been through all his life. It intrigued her. She looked down and noticed that he was still holding her hand. She inched closer as she let go and with her finger, moved his face so he was facing her. She moved in slow, allowing Toby to jump back if he wanted to. He continued with his glaze into her eyes as she moved closer. Donna took a breath before placing her lips on his for a brief moment. It was light and sweet. As she pulled away, she opened her eyes. She saw a tear fall down his face.  
  
"It's been a long time," Toby whispered to her. Donna placed her finger on his lips and smiled. She grabbed his hands and put them back on the piano. She pulled back and motioned for him to start playing again.  
  
"Sometimes people need company," Donna whispered as he began to play.  
  
The End 


End file.
